The Colours I see
by Aaida-harplakE
Summary: [AU]A world where the military rules. Chapter 2: Two boys' problems. [SasuNaru eventually]
1. White is for a new beginning

**Disclaimer:** Would you let me own Naruto? Would you? If I do ever lay my hands on them unsuspecting characters… SasuNaru will be CANON! XD

**Warning:** BL homosexual couples no homophobes (only if you are willing to let me rip your head off). Rated for crude language and violence at later chapters. Err… no explicit sex will be mentioned here, coz sadly I'm a prude and get too embarrassed to write about it. Also, there will be an excessive amount of very bad grammar and poor writing skills and unfunny jokes. Be wary.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X White is for a new beginning X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X 

Uzumaki Naruto's journal:

It's been such a long time. The train journey is as mundane as toast for breakfast. The scenery hasn't changed one bit since the minute we left the station at Cambensy. Just the same old semi-desert-grassland. Utterly disgusting.

I was seen off by Iruka, Kiba and Hinata. I'm surprised Hinata came. After all, I thought being the heiress of the "oh-so-powerful" Hyugga clan, she's forbidden to be seen at such a (quote) common and vulgar (unquote) place like a train station. I feel sorry for the poor girl really. I mean how dull her life must be! Not allowed to do this, not allowed to do that. Thou the prospect of having unlimited cash is very tempting but I won't trade my freedom for that ever.

Only 6 hours into the trip and I already miss my life at Cambensy. I miss Iruka's mother hen nagging. I miss Kiba's animalistic howling. Seriously, that boy never talks like a normal human being, he yaps like the dogs he feeds. But he's still my reliable, prank-loving best mate, no complains there. X3

Ark! No, mustn't think too much of them or I'll get tears in my eyes again! Cambensy is so small that it's hardly a town. But still, it's my home. I'll never forget my life there. Never!

OK! A little report on what I'm doing at the moment! I'm currently on the train that terminates at my destination – Zumarik. Yes, the capital city of our country. I've been saving up for 3 years to get enough cash to make this journey. 3 years of eating nothing but stale bread (I miss my ramen). I'll be staying with an old friend of mine (that is if he doesn't forget). Once I'm settled, I'm going to study like a man possessed! Yes study! You see, I'm going to Zumarik to try for this year's State Assessed Force Examination (SAFE). It is an essential exam one needs to pass if one wants to enter a military career. My ambition is to be a general. The exam consists of 3 sections with every test worth 100 marks. To pass you need at least have an overall mark of 250.

I'm not worried about the physical test at all since I'm quite a fit person (even if I had lived on staled bread for the past 3 years!). I have a large stamina X3, if I may say so myself. But I just know I'm going to fuck up my theory! I hate written tests with a passion! This means to pass, I've got to get high marks for my interview. I have to impress the judges! Oh good God please be by my side! I mean I've never impressed anyone upon first meeting! There is a reason to why no girls want to date me! Anyway, the SAFE starts on 10th October, so I still got 21 days to prepare.

Right, I'll stop writing this rubbish now and learn my "20 top strategies to infiltrate enemy camps"…

**Aaida speaks:** End prologue. How does this story sound so far? Good? Bad? It's a bit short, then again I never write anything long. Blame on my attention span XP. Do comment on what you want to happen next coz be honest I only have a vague plotline. Next chapter will feature a lazy star of the original Naruto show! Brownie points for who can guess which "lazy" friend of Naruto I'm talking about XD (so easy…)


	2. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer:** Say, there is just one Kishimoto-sensei. We, fans way over number him, so what you say about we gang up on him? Will him finally give in to the cravings of SasuNaru fans? XDDD;;;

**Warning:** I don't think anyone's reading this at all. If you're then, err… warning for BL elements, slight rude words and some weird grammar and spellings.

X-x-x-x-x-X Seeing Red X-x-x-x-x-X 

The train arrived at its destination right on time at Zumarik, the capital city of Koren. Slowly but surely, passengers leave the compartments in several waves. Following an elderly lady with a knitting basket is a blond boy about sixteen years old. He struggles towards the platform with two massive suitcases, messily packed. A few items poking out at random holes in the well-worn cases. Placing his luggage down, he takes off his hat and wipes away the sweat with the cleaner sleeve.

Taking out a small notebook, he approaches a train attendant.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me the easiest way to get to this address please?"

The old train attendant takes out his reading glasses, squints at the confusing hand written address. Not too long later, he gives the blond the direction.

Having thanked the old man, the boy toils with his heavy suitcases off towards his destination.

X-x-x-x-X 

He's been at those reports for at least six hours already, but still not reaching the answer he's been hoping for. Just recently, there is an abnormal level of looting and kidnapping going on at the outskirts of the country by what believed ethnic minorities. He's already sent two teams of investigators to gather information on the incidents but the results he has now is not promising. Whoever's been doing the crime are certainly not normal people. The seemly random crimes were very organised, a mark of professional criminals' doings.

Even with two months of intense investigation, no one was arrested, not even a suspect was named. What's more frustrating is since an incident a week ago involving the attempt kidnapping of a rather wealthy and influential politician's granddaughter, the hawks from above have taken more active interest into this case. They demand solutions and if he doesn't give an answer soon, he'll be in big trouble. This certainly will be marked as another argument for his oppositions to remove his position in the military. He is, after all, the youngest general ever. And child prodigy is always a suspicion that narrow-minded, haughty politicians love questioning with.

He cannot afford to loss his position, not when he just gained it six months ago. If he's to loss it, it'll be seen as a weakness, even worse, a disgrace to his family name. He is the heir of the great Uchiha family, the family that continued to produce top generals for every generation, the family that served and fought for this country since its birth. Since that event seven years ago, the Uchiha family cannot afford to have another scandal. It's all up to him to regain his family's honour and if he losses his position now…

"Sill slaving at the reports Sasuke?" A man casually sits down next to him.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"Tsk, tsk. Always so snappy. Just checking if you're working or up to no good." The man named Kakashi smiles, although it's hard to see with half of his face covered with a black cloth and his left eye bandaged, but it is defiantly a joking smile.

"Don't put me at the same level as you."

Completely unfazed by the dark tone directing towards him, Kakashi continues with his cheery voice, "Thought I would find you here in the City Library. I came to tell you something."

Knowing that he's not going to get enough concentration since Kakashi is not going to leave him any time soon, he closes his reports. "Interesting, so you actually came to annoy me with a valid reason." Voice dripping with irritation. "Spit it out fast or I'll shoot you to let off some steam."

Putting up both palms as a sign of peace, Kakashi continues his smile and pleasantries voice.

"Now now, no need to get violent. I'm here just to tell you that you're selected to be a judge of this year's SAFE."

"What? I'm busy with this case already, how can they burden me even more? I won't get this problem solved in time!"

"Shush, it's a library, be quieter Sasuke."

"Fuck off, this is a private reading room, I can shout as much as I want."

"Listen, I've tired already to fend this one off for you. But they insisted that you must judge for this years' batch. Apparently it's because majorities of the candidates this year are first-timers and quite young."

"So? There are other officers who can do this. You don't need to be a general to be a judge. They're doing this on purpose. They want me to overwork and miss the deadline for the case!"

"I know. I heard that the one who suggested you is one of the old farts that still held a grudge to your family. But there is nothing we can do. The President has already approved it."

Sighing harshly, Sasuke massages his eyebrows. He abruptly stands up and gathers his notes and folders.

"I need some fresh air." He slams the door shut leaving behind a Kakashi sporting a worried look.

X-x-x-x-X 

Fifteen minutes already passed since Naruto left the train station. Due to his heavy luggage, the simple ten minute walk the old man described had elongated to fifteen minutes and he's still not at his destination yet.

Sighing the nth time, he drags everything across a zebra crossing to the other side of the road at the some time carefully manoeuvring away from pedestrians and apologising when his suitcases slam into any unfortunate souls.

Zumarik is hundred times of whatever Cambensy is. It's hundred times bigger, hundred times dirtier and hundred times noisier. Naruto had never seen so many people at the same time in the same place at once. Neither had he seen so many vehicles. Back at home, only five people have a motor. Three of them are farmers with their combined harvesters. Kida has a bike and Hinata has her family cars. Naruto makes a mental note to buy some earplugs once he can dump his luggage. He's sure that with him so used to the quiet countryside this "city melody" won't be any lullaby for him when he tries to sleep.

Arriving at the road the old man at the train station pointed as where the City Library is, Naruto stops to gain some breath back. Eyeing the building in front of him, he subconsciously swallows a huge lung of air.

'For fuck's sake! This is huge!'

Yes, in front of the country boy is the City Library in its glorious white marbles glistering under the afternoon sun. It's an impressive piece of architecture, grand but designed to have an air of acceptance, as if welcoming anyone who thirsts after knowledge. Two soldiers guards the entrance made of glass doors. A few children could be seen playing with the giant stairs leading to the entrance. A statue of a scholar made in bronze stands in the middle of the foyer, even visible through the glass doors.

At this moment, Naruto suddenly realising something that's been nagging at the back of his head. Yes, he's in Zumarik, the city where his dream lies, a place that will make or break everything he's ever worked for. Thinking about what a long treacherous road ahead of him, he feels like a weight the size of the City Library has just landed on his shoulders. He can't breath properly, not with the dense air of expectation and the need to prove his existence filling his every presence.

Lowering his gaze, Naruto slowly picks up his suitcases again. One step at a time, he walks away.

X-x-x-x-X 

20th September. It's a wonderful day in Zumarik. The sun shines brightly over the hustling and bustling of the city. Before the City Library, a raven haired youth and a blond haired boy walk past each other in opposite directions. Both leaving behind a trail of solemn unnatural for their age. Their steps shackled by responsibilities too large for their much smaller bodies. Their souls begging to freed by someone understanding.

**Aaida speaks:** Why is Naruto acting so serious? So unlike him you say? Well, it's part of the plot (at least that what I think XD). I'm such a bad author! Our cute Na-chan and Sa-chan walked past each other and they didn't even make eye contact!!!??? To tell the truth, I was going to make them bump into each other, which will result in a heated argument, but I thought this scene is so overused and corny that I settled for another equally corny idea X3. They'll meet of course, but where? Maybe at the interview? Maybe earlier? I'm still pondering on that. And OMG, I said Shika's going to appear in this chapter! Did I??!! Well, another lazy star of Naruto appeared instead. Yay to Kakashi. No, Kakashi isn't Sasuke's minion. He's got another position with the same importance of Sasuke's, you'll see. Let's hope Shika will make it to his debut appearance next chapter. Review and tell me what you'd like to happen so I can accommodate your ideas into my sorry excuse of a plot.


End file.
